


It All Snapped Into Place

by FablesRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor AU, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Fluff, weird multiverse stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose
Summary: When Thanos snaps his fingers, those affected don't just disappear, but instead, get transported into their alternate universal selves.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	It All Snapped Into Place

Everything was chaos. It was honestly a miracle that we had made it this far. I could see the grassy fields beyond the trees were we were fighting filled with the sounds and scorches of battle. Strange alien armies were wreaking havoc on Wakanda soil, but all me and Loki were worried about was getting to Thanos.

Yells and explosions were sounding off on all sides of us to the point where my sense of direction was being thrown off. I finally honed into Wanda’s scream. I got Loki’s attention and we both bolted to the noise.

I slid to a stop as I watched Vision’s body slump to the ground. The gauntlet was complete. I felt my arm brush up against Loki’s beside me, but I was too frozen to move as Thor slammed his ax into Thanos’s chest. Loki and I had stuck close together through the whole battle, and I was grateful that I knew he was by my side.

We both watched in horror as, despite the weapon in his chest, he proceeded to snap his fingers.

There was a strange moment of quiet, as if everything in existence was watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

Slowly I turned as Bucky stood, calling out for Steve before crumbling to dust. I snapped back to Wanda to see her fall away as well, not a word on her lips.

“Loki,” I looked up at him, scared of what was to come.

He looked at me with equally wide eyes, not sure what to do.

“Kiss me.” We had been dancing around this for ages, both knowing that we liked each other, but not knowing where to begin or how to approach it, but I knew I couldn’t die not knowing what it felt like.

He wasted no time in grabbing my face and planting his lips against my own. It was desperate, and I’m not sure I would have had it any other way since it seemed to stop the time between the beginning to the point where I felt I was slowly falling away.

I snapped awake from the falling feeling of my dream. I propped myself up to take a deep breath. I looked over to see Lok- no it’s Tom Hiddleston, my boyfriend, on the other side of the bed. He seemed to be blinking awake too, so I laid back down and watched him.

That dream was so strange, terrifying actually. To not know what was on the other side of the dusting. I guess that’s why I woke up, because no one really knows.

“Good Morning Darling,” Tom shifted over and started running his hand through my hair.

I smiled sleepily at him, “Morning.”

“Now what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” I could tell he was thinking about something himself, but I decided to indulge him anyway.

“Just the freaky dream I had.”

“It seems we’re in the same boat then,” he rested his hand on my shoulder, “you go first.”

“We’re also in the same bed,” I smiled cheekily at him before giving him a peck on the nose. “It was just the final battle of Infinity War, we were both there, as our characters, in Wakanda and then we got snapped away.”

Tom’s face became troubled.

“What is it?”

He hummed, “It’s just that I had that same dream.” We sat there in the quiet morning air before he said, “I guess we’re just that connected.”

I smiled at him as he leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. We were unfortunately interrupted by Tom’s phone ringing.

He groaned, kissed me one more time before picking it up.

“Ben, what in the world at you doing calling me at this hour on a Sunday morning?”

I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but Tom wasn’t _quite_ as annoyed as he was before. I decided to leave them to chat as I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I was almost done cooking a few eggs when Tom slid his arms around me from behind.

“What did Ben want?”

“You won’t believe this but he called to tell me about this strange dream he had. One where he was Dr. Strange in Infinity War.”

That started to unsettle me, how strange that the three of us would all have similar dreams, but I played it off with a “Should I be concerned about our relationship Tom?”

He laughed as he grabbed a couple of plates that I could dish the eggs up onto, “Not at all darling.”

And our lives went on.

I’m not one to remember dreams, but this one stuck with me. Every once in a while I would find my mind wandering back to it. Where would we go if it did happen? Would we just cease to exist? I couldn’t imagine the pain of not being with Tom, what about if we were there and I had lost Loki?

Even when greater things came into our lives, like new movies to be worked on, the wedding, thinking about starting a family, all this should have been enough to erase the dream from my memory. But it didn’t. I would find myself haunted by the falling feeling, how peaceful it was, but so destructive. Luckily the feeling didn’t come often, but it didn’t help when we had a cast party and some other people talked about similar dreams.

But life goes on. Five years flew by, I loved Tom, and we were happy. Everything was perfect.

Until I fell asleep.

It felt like I was finally coming together, maybe because I was. I felt hands on my face, shifting to my hair and lips kissing me desperately. And it felt like home. It was sweet, it was tender, but held all the fire of something happening for the last time.

I opened my eyes when we pulled apart to see Loki’s green eyes staring back at me. I had to pull back and take in my surroundings. I was so disoriented.

We were surrounded by trees, and I swore we could see the city of Wakanda when we first kissed, but now the trees were full and green to the point where I couldn’t tell you where Wakanda was if I tried.

That life, that love, happiness, the stability. Was that not real?

“Loki?” My gaze slowly made their way back to his face and I could tell he was having similar confusion, “Was that..?” I didn’t know what was going on, Thanos was there, and then he wasn’t and I thought we were dead for sure, but somehow we came out of the kiss with a dream behind the eyes and in a different world.

He looked down at me with a terrified innocent confusion, “I- I don’t know.”

“You saw it too, didn’t you?”

He nodded before his face became determined and he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer, “I did, now I don’t know what it was, but I want to have that with you. I am _going_ to have that with you.”

My eyes began to water, that was more than I could ever wish for. I nodded before we pulled each other into a tight hug.

We heard sparks of a portal opening up. We pulled away enough to see Dr. Strange come through the portal.

“Thanos is back, we need to get to the battle quickly. Prepare yourselves while I gather the others.” And just like that he was gone again, like nothing had ever happened.

The others had gathered around in the same area, all looking confused, but making sure everything was in order anyway.

Sam approached us, looking at his tech, “You two love birds ready?”

I chuckled, “As we’ll ever be I guess.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” He moved to the front of the pack, leaving us on our own.

Being in Loki’s arms felt right. It was perfect, more perfect then that other life could ever be, even if it seemed so wonderful at the time. The longer I focused on the world around me, the real world, that other life seemed to fade away.

“I love you so much.” It came out of nowhere and I couldn’t tell if I was surprised or not that he had said it first.

“I love you too.” I gazed up at him, loving the way he looked at me. He took my hands tenderly and kissed my palms.

I head the tell-tale sparks of Strange’s portals opening and Sam say a ways off, “Cap? Cap can you hear me?”

I sighed, “Sounds like it’s time to go.”

His grip tightened on me, keeping me from leaving, “Just wait, I’ll get us there.” He dipped his head to mine and gave me one last kiss. It was slow, it was deep, it was worth the thousand words we may or may not have spoke.

As his magic engulfed us as we parted, I realized it was one more thing.

It was a promise.


End file.
